Solamente tú
by naiara moon
Summary: Un compromiso que se dio por terminado y que ella nunca llegó a saber que no fue por amor, sino por obligación, un hombre que no cree en el amor, un accidente que hará las cosas diferentes, ¿Llegará Kagome a descubrir alguna vez que la utilizaron? ¿Se enamorará Inuyasha realmente de ella?


**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La miró con desilusión por una última vez, viendo como sus cabellos se mecían por el viento y sus labios temblaban de desesperación por lo que estaba sucediendo, en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza, a la vez que sus lágrimas descendían por sus rosadas mejillas, pudiendo escucharse su voz entre cortada por el dolor que este le estaba causando, pero era el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

No podía perdonarla, no podía perdonarle esta traición.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de su lado, esta vez para siempre, iba irse lejos, algún lugar solitario, cuando unas manos lo detuvieron con fuerza por la tela de su cazadora, apoyándose sobre su espalda.

—Inuyasha —sollozó con fuerza en su espalda mojándole así la tela. Presionó su frente contra su cuerpo —Solo escúchame te suplico que no te vayas.

—¡Suéltame Kagome! —apretó sus puños con fuerza, mirando hacia los frondosos árboles sin girarse hacia ella —no me importa lo que hagas a partir de ahora, eres una mujer libre para irte a los brazos de ese.

—Es que no lo entiendes ¡él no me importa! Solamente tú me interesas, acaso no puedes escucharme.

—Escucharte, para qué, para que me mientas, lo siento Kagome, pero lo que vi me vale más que mil palabras tuyas.

—¡Es que no sabes cómo pasó todo! Solo te fijes en una imagen, no sabes lo que realmente ocurrió —se soltó de la tela de su cazadora suplicándole que la mirase —¡Mírame Inuyasha! Dime que me dejaste de amar si es así te dejaré ir libremente.

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada, le dolía ver a una mujer llorar, y sobre todo saber que él era el causante de ese sufrimiento, puso una de las expresiones más duras que podía poner en esos instantes y las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, habían roto con esa ilusión.

—No te amo.

Un largo silencio se percibió por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas, vio como la morena caía de rodillas sobre el cemento y como sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender con más fuerza por sus mejillas, suplicando que la escuchase, pero no podía ,no quería, no era capaz.

Se dio media vuelta y la dejó allí aunque no quería hacerlo, algo le decía que la abrazase que la acurrucase en sus brazos, pero otra fuerza en su interior hizo que se fuese dejándola allí sola con su corazón destrozado.

Se subió a su Hyundai plateado y se fue a toda velocidad hasta su apartamento, sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor el parque en donde había dado su compromiso por terminado. Durante todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en esa imagen que había sido el final de todo, golpeó con fuerza el volante y estacionó enfrente a su edificio, todo había terminado y a partir de ahora los problemas vendrían para él.

Se bajó del automóvil y entró en uno de los edificios más lujosos de la zona, saludó el portero con mala gana y se fue caminado en un profundo silencio que hasta era sofocante para él.

Al llegar a su apartamento tiró todo lo que encontró a su alrededor al suelo, marcos de fotos, el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita, y los cojines color vino del sofá por la rabia contenida que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Exhausto y molesto se sentó en el suelo cayendo en uno de los cojines, apoyó sus manos en su rostro y bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de sus piernas ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si él sabía porque era todo esto del compromiso. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella?

Claro que no, él no conocía esas palabras, él no sabía lo que significaba el amor.

Un ruido hizo que se incorporase y alejase sus manos de su rostro, girándose hacia atrás pudiendo ver a su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, con su cuerpo desnudo y una toalla azul, envuelta en sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, había escuchado unos fuertes ruidos cuando se estaba terminando de duchar, por lo que preocupado había salido de ella encontrándose con ese desastre en el salón, todo estaba esparcido contra el suelo y los marcos de fotos estaban completamente rotos con los cristales hechos añicos al alrededor de Inuyasha —Acaso te has vuelto loco.

—¡Cállate! No me he vuelto loco Miroku, solamente que todo terminó.

—Eso quiere decir que —se acercó hacia él, y se bajó hasta su altura cogiendo algunos cristales entre sus manos teniendo cuidado a no cortarse —Kagome lo descubrió todo.

Negó con su cabeza.

—No, Kagome no sabe nada, sino que ella me engañó con otro, por eso todo terminó —fijo su vista en la mirada de su amigo y confidente, él sabía toda la verdad.

—Deberías de estar feliz, tú no querías esto, pero por lo que veo, tu rostro muestra todo lo contrario, acaso amigo ¿te has enamorado de Kagome? —apoyó la palma de su mano en su hombro.

—No digas tonterías —lo apartó con brusquedad de su lado —¡Claro que no me enamoré de ella! Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no conozco el amor, para mí eso no existe.

—Pero tu reacción muestra todo lo contrario, muestra que sientes algo especial.

—¡Déjame en paz! —se levantó del suelo dándole la espalda —no la amo y que te quede claro, que yo no siento nada por ella —se dio la vuelta y lo miró por una última vez —tú sabes toda la verdad, sabes porque tuve que salir con Kagome, enamorarla, pero yo jamás llegué a sentir amor, jamás y eso siempre llegará a ser así.

Agradeció su silencio, que no le reprochase nada, se despidió de él y se fue directamente a su habitación, hoy no tenía ganas de nada, solamente quería estar solo, pensar en cómo sería ahora su vida, que cosas cambiarían, si serían para bien o para mal.

Se sentó en su cama y cogió entre sus manos el marco de fotos en donde salían Kagome y él abrazados, se acordaba de ese día en donde habían ido a un parque de atracciones, ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, no quería remover más el pasado. Guardó la foto en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y se acostó en la cama intentando olvidar constantemente esas imágenes que venían a su mente.

.

.

.

Sus lágrimas descendían con dolor por sus rosadas mejillas, su corazón estaba hecho añicos, «Por qué, por qué inuyasha me hacía esto» esas eran las únicas palabras de dolor que salían de su labios, mientras su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada al estar golpeando su puño constantemente contra el cemento, le dolía, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma lo sucedido, quería explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido, pero él jamás quiso escucharla, no quiso escuchar una sola palabra.

Lo amaba con todo su ser y ahora todo se había terminado, ¿Pero por qué había pasado esto? ¿Por qué inuyasha había visto algo que no fue? Todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora no había vuelta atrás, ahora el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre y no sabía si algún día podría recuperarse de esta ruptura.

Sabía que no podría vivir sin él, Inuyasha era su vida, era el hombre al que amó y al cual amaría el resto de su vida, que solo él le hacía sonreír con sus tonterías, solo él sabía hacerla molestarla cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, solamente él lo era todo para ella.

Seguía llorando desconsoladamente hasta que unos brazos la reconfortaron, los conocía a la perfección era ella su prima, su mejor amiga, la única persona que podía confiar en estos momentos.

—Tranquila —la apoyó contra su pecho agarrándole su mano derecha sin impórtale que sus manos se ensuciasen de sangre —no llores más dime que sucedió.

No era capaz a hablar sus lágrimas se lo impedían solo quería llorar sin importarle en donde se encontrase o si la gente la veía, ella solo quería desahogarse.

—Yo…yo —sus palabras no daban salido —llévame de aquí Sango aléjame de este lugar —su voz se escuchó quebradiza abrazándose más contra su pecho.

Pocos segundos después se levantó sin fuerzas del suelo siendo agarrada por sus caderas, y apoyada contra los hombros de su prima, con dolor en su alma se fueron caminando en silencio hasta el automóvil de Sango, agradecía su silencio, porque cada paso que daba sentía que su mundo se acababa.

Se sentó sin fuerzas en el asiento de copiloto y rompió a llorar con más fuerzas, recordándose de todo los momentos que había vivido a su lado, sus risas, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, completamente todo eso se acabó, a dos meses faltantes de unir su vida en santo matrimonio.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar esos momentos que por ahora estaban recientes en su corazón, tratando de que todo esto que estaba viviendo fuese una pesadilla, pero sabía que todo era real.

Escuchó la dulce voz de su prima intentando animarla, pero sabía que por hoy todo sería en vano.

—Kagome —luego de estacionar en la puerta de su casa la miró de arriba abajo, llevando inmediatamente una mano a su corazón, por la impresión que había llevado al verla, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, a la vez que sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer como si se tratase de una fuerte tormenta. Le dolía verla así tan decaída y en ese estado tan deplorable —por favor no llores más te hará daño, no quiero verte así se me parte el corazón, te lo suplico no te hagas más daño a ti misma.

—Pero no puedo Sango, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, y él me dejó sin poder explicarle lo ocurrido, no me dejó hablar —la miró suplicante, secando con su manga de la cazadora las lágrimas que en vano no dejaban de caer —acaso no me puedes entender, que él era el amor de mi vida.

La castaña solo asintió mirándola con melancolía y tristeza, pero estaba segura que su prima se recuperaría de esto —te entiendo, pero no debes de llorar, tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes dejarte decaer por un hombre, tienes que ser más fuerte que él —apartó un mechón de su cabello colocándoselo detrás de su oreja —no puedes dejar que nadie te pisotee, nunca fuiste así siempre fuiste fuerte…

—Pero en el amor siempre fui una chica débil —la interrumpió —en el amor siempre me confié siempre lo di todo de mí, y ahora ese todo esfuerzo se acabó, y será para siempre —bajó su mirada a la altura de sus pies, mirando la alfombrilla del automóvil, como si quisiese perderse en ese lugar tan pequeño.

Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos —no eres una chica débil, solo necesito saber lo que pasó, que me expliques lo sucedido, pero es mejor que subamos, para que pueda curarte esa mano —fijo su vista en ella pudiendo verla cubierta de sangre y con rasguños en ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada y asintió sin fuerzas, abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil fijándose en el tamaño de su casa, era grande, con unos jardines hermosos en donde todos los días su jardinero regaba cada rosa con cariño, pero lo que vino a su mente fue las veces que había paseado por esos alrededores con el peli plateado, como caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas, se demostraban cuanto se amaban, más bien ella se lo demostraba a él, ya que Inuyasha pocas veces le había demostrado su cariño.

Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y entró a su casa seguida de Sango, bajó su cabeza cuando su nana llegó a recibirla, no quería verla, no quería que nadie más supiese lo que estaba sufriendo cuando todos en esa casa estaban a su lado apoyándola con el evento de la boda, ¿Cómo iba a decirles ahora que todo se terminó? Como explicarles que ella había sido la causante que todo terminase, no podía, no quería que le reprochasen nada, pero ella tampoco tenía culpa de nada.

Subió las escaleras de madera en forma de caracol hasta la primera planta y entró en la segunda habitación a la izquierda separándose de su prima, pudiendo ver todo completamente ordenado, las paredes pintadas de un todo violeta claro, en cara rincón había algo de Inuyasha, su perfume aún se podía percibir, sus regalos aún estaban ahí, se acercó a su joyero cogiendo entre sus manos el colgante corazón que su ahora ex prometido le había regalo hace seis meses, lo estrujó contra su mano llevándolo a su corazón dejando que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

Quería borrar todo de su mente olvidar cada recuerdo, se acercó a su cama y se sentó sobre ella, aun mirándolo sin perder de su vista el valor que tenía y como este se metía entre sus dedos. Era de oro blanco y lo más hermoso es que dentro de el había una foto de ellos dos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una ola de recuerdos vinieron a su mente de ese mismo día.

—Este regalo —se lo colocó en su cuello separando el cabello hacia un lado —es para que siempre me tengas en tu corazón, y si lo abres podrás ver que los dos por siempre estaremos unidos.

—Inuyasha —lo apretó contra si emocionada —gracias es.. es hermoso.

Volvió a llorar con fuerza por esos recuerdos, no debería de remover el pasado, pero no sabía hasta cuando estaría así, hasta cuando esos recuerdos invadirían su mente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos color café de su prima, y como si se tratase de un fuerte huracán vio como ella venía abrazarla, se tiró a sus brazos y lloró con más fuerzas, quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería llorar más.

—Kago, por favor no llores más —acarició su espalda y se sentó sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando la cabeza de su prima sobre ellas —sé que lo que estás viviendo es doloroso, pero piénsalo como se encontrará él, dudo que este así como estás tú.

Levantó su vista fijando su mirada en Sango.

—No sé cómo se encuentre, pero sé que le dolió lo que vio, lo sé algo aquí me lo dice —se tocó su corazón, apretando con fuerza la tela de su jersey.

—Nunca lo sabrás, ahora solamente explícame lo que ocurrió para poder entenderte.

Dio un hondo suspiro y comenzó a explicarle todo mientras la castaña le curaba su herida ya con restos de sangre seca. Le explicó todo con lujo de detalle, en como había ocurrido cada cosa y lo que Inuyasha llegó a ver, haciendo que todo pareciese que ella había sido la culpable. Cada recuerdo le hacía derramar más lágrimas, había sido una estúpida, si no fuese allí esto no llegaría a pasar.

—tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, y no llores más, si Inuyasha realmente te ama te hablará para que intenten arreglar lo sucedido y si no lo hace es que realmente nunca lo hizo.

—No sé lo que hará pero es demasiado terco dudo que se rebaje, ya no sé ni lo que pensar —miró la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche —pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso quiero saber cómo me encontraste ¿por qué estabas ahí?

—Recibí una llamada anónima de que te encontrabas mal, y fui lo más rápido posible hacia ese parque —la miró con tristeza acariciando su rostro.

«Inuyasha» fue lo primero que le vine a su mente, pero rápidamente lo descartó, él no conocía a Sango.

—¿Cómo era su voz, supiste diferenciarla? —preguntó desesperadamente sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —negó con la cabeza, su voz me sonó extraña como si estuviese intentando engañarme, en un principio pensé que fuese una broma, pero me di cuenta que era verdad.

—Gracias por venir por mí —sus ojos se iban cerrando débilmente —perdóname —la castaña la miró extrañada sin entender completamente nada —perdóname por hacerte venir de Sendai hace dos días y que al final ya no vaya a ver boda.

—No tienes porque pedirme perdón, eso ya no importa —esbozó una tierna sonrisa que no había sido vista por la morena —estaré el tiempo necesario a tu lado cuidándote, apoyándote y cuando sepa que estás mejor regresaré a las empresas de mi papá. Pero solo cuando vea que sigues feliz con tu vida.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado, simplemente gracias por ser parte de mi vida —sus ojos se habían cerrado, necesitaba dormir, descansar y sobre todo olvidar por unas horas todo el sufrimiento que tenía en su corazón.

.

.

.

Vertió un poco de vino en una copa de cristal y se sentó en el sofá degustando de esa bebida que en una semana ya se había vuelto costumbre, el líquido ambarino bajaba con facilidad, su vida ahora era esa, llevaba unos días sin ir a trabajar, diciendo que estaba enfermo, pero no porque no quisiera ir , sino porque no quería encontrarse con algunos de su personal, pero especialmente con esa persona que estaba seguro que le reprocharía cada una de sus acciones.

Cerró sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá, ya estaba cansado de esta vida, él era feliz sin Kagome, era feliz sin esa mujer, pero seguía sin entender las razones de sentir como su sangre hervía cuando había visto esa maldita escena.

Apretó su mano con fuerza lo mejor era olvidar.

«Tú nunca la amaste Inuyasha, nunca lo hiciste» y esa era la verdad, lo que él mentalmente pensaba, el amor, él no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y como una risa masculina se mezclaba con la de varias mujeres ¿Pero cuantas? Dejó la copa en la mesita al lado del teléfono que habían tenido que comprar, después de que el otro sufriese la furia de él aquel día en que todo había finalizado, se levantó del sofá y fijó su vista en el pasillo, hasta que tres figuras aparecieron enfrente a él.

Rodo sus ojos molesto al ver dos rubias a cada lado de Miroku y como estas estaban colgadas encima de él, apretando sus pechos contra el moreno ¿Pero que le pasaba a este? Sabía cómo era pero no podía esperar a que estuviese de mejor humor.

—¿Miroku podemos hablar? —dijo entre dientes esperando que terminasen de hacer de las suyas.

—Que humor tenemos —intentó reírse pero tragó saliva al ver el rostro del peli plata, sabía que traer a estas dos mujeres no había estado bien, pero solo quería animarlo. Separó los brazos de las dos rubias y las miró a cada una —hermosas iré hablar con mi amigo, pero después los dos estaremos disponibles para semejantes bellezas —les guiñó un ojo siendo jalado por Inuyasha.

—¡Ya cállate! —en menos de dos segundos ambos se encontraban en la cocina —¡Puedo saber qué te pasa, porque traes a estas mujeres!

—Para divertirnos, estoy harto de verte así, piensas que no me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano, pero desde que terminaste con Kagome cambiaste a peor, tu humor empeoró.

—Feh, no digas estupideces —se cruzó de brazos —solo estoy furioso y molesto conmigo mismo, tú sabes lo que pasará ¿verdad? —espero unos segundos recibiendo una respuesta positiva del moreno — sabes como cambiarán ahora las cosas a terminar con ese estúpido compromiso.

—Lo sé Inuyasha, pero no puedes dejar de ir a tu trabajo, enfréntate a los problemas y olvídate de todo, y ahora terminemos con esto ya y vayámonos a divertir con ese pedazo de bombones.

—Ve tú yo me quedaré en el salón, quizás es divertido para ti, pero no pudiste pensar en una mejor diversión, quizás una salida de amigos, discotecas pasar una noche loca.

—Y eso lo haremos esta noche amigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta, todo por los viejos tiempos —chocaron sus manos como lo hacían desde pequeños, y juntos se fueron hacia el salón.

Él se quedó en el sillón bebiendo al lado de una de las rubias que disgustada porque no la había querido se fue hacia su casa, dejando a su amiga sola en la habitación con Miroku. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que lo hacía por bien por verlo feliz, conocía su manera de ser, pero eso no impedía que fuese un amigo de verdad, en el único al que podía confesarle sus secretos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería, no le apetecía salir esta noche pero todo lo hacía por Sango, tenía razón tenía que seguir con su vida, ya había pasado una semana de todo lo ocurrido, y durante ese tiempo Inuyasha nunca la llamó, no supo nada de él y eso era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Acaso su prima tenía razón?

«Si te ama te llamará, si no lo hace, nunca te amó»

¿Nunca la amó? Tenía miedo que eso fuese verdad, pensó que la llamaría cuando se le pasase el enfado, pero eso jamás sucedió. Solo dos noches había pasado revisando su celular hasta que Sango se dio cuenta y empezó a dormir con ella.

Desde ese día con su ayuda se había propuesto seguir con su vida, iba hacerlo iba intentar borrar sus caricias de su piel, el sabor de sus besos de sus labios, olvidar su cuerpo, su contacto en su piel, eso todo quedaría en el baúl de los recuerdos, iba lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo, quería recuperar su vida, quería comenzar de cero.

Terminó de darse el último retoque y salió de su habitación hacia la planta de abajo en donde la estaban esperando. A paso lento bajó cada escalón de la escalera fijándose como su prima la veía, con esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía falta.

—Estás hermosa Kago —alzó la voz emocionada fundándose en un tierno abrazo en los instantes que bajó completamente las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido rojo en forma de corazón ceñido a su cuerpo desde sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos de tacón negros, dejando ver el brillo de su cabello en forma de rizos que caían sin gravedad sobre sus hombros.

—Y tú también estás hermosa Sango parecemos hermanas —se rió separándose de ella y mirándola de arriba abajo —llevaba un vestido igual al de Kagame excepto que este era de color azul con unos destellos plateados al borde de su pecho, acompañados de unos zapatos del mismo color haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Después de despedirse de todos en la casa se fueron hacia una de las zonas más transitadas para la diversión de muchos jóvenes. Durante el camino sintió ganas de regresar a su casa, y encerrarse en su habitación, ya no se sentía tan decidida como en un principio en seguir con su vida, tenía miedo a que él estuviese en el mismo sitio, ¿Pero era imposible? Tokio es muy grande.

Comenzó a exhalar aire hacia adentro y hacia afuera intentando tranquilizarse, era lo mejor, no podía estropearle la diversión a su prima, no podía cuando ella se sentía culpable que esta estancia que pasará en Tokio solo tengo que ayudarla a ella.

Miró como estacionaba en uno de los locales más de moda en este tiempo "perla shikon" e intentó calmarse para que no la viese alterada, le echó una de sus mejores sonrisas y salieron del automóvil esperando que esta noche pudiera olvidarse de todo.

Le enseñaron su carnet de identidad al portero y entraron en el local, era un lugar espacioso, las luces lumínicas de varios colores iluminaban la pista de baile, en cada rincón del local en la zona de arriba, había unos sillones pegados contra la pared, por si deseaban sentarse a tomar algo, o descansar un poco, y abajo era la diversión, la música tenía un volumen considerado ni muy alto ni muy fuerte.

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron dos margaritas que en poco tiempo ambas ya habían terminado, la diversión duró horas, bailó al ritmo de reguetón, pop y toda la música que estaba de moda en el mundo asiático.

Tras horas de baile subió acompañada de su prima hacia la barra, necesita beber, olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con el amor y con el hombre al que sigue amando, balanceándose un poco pidió dos margaritas, entregándole el segundo vaso a Sango, no sabía ya cuantas se había tomado pero ya había perdido la cuenta.

Abrazadas caminaron hacia los sillones, necesitaba relajar los pies, descansar un poco su cuerpo. Siguió bebiendo riéndose de anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas hasta que todo cambió en una milésima de segundo.

«Era él, Inuyasha»

Sus miradas se cruzaron, no importaba la distancia en la que se encontrasen, él en la pista de baile y ella sentada, pero parecía que solamente estaban ellos dos, sin nadie más a su alrededor. Su mano comenzó a temblar con su mirada penetrante, dejando caer un poco de su bebida por sus piernas poniéndola un poco pringosa. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Siguió con su mirada pérdida en aquellos ojos dorados tan hermosos como el oro, y que siempre le habían encantado, hasta que algo o más bien alguien hizo que su corazón se rompiese más de lo que ya estaba.

Inuyasha nunca la amó y ahora acabó de demostrárselo.

Furiosa y con su corazón hecho añicos tiró el vaso hacia el suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y dejando aún la poca bebida que quedaba esparcida por el suelo, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia afuera del local.

Al llevar afuera sintió como la brisa de la noche golpeaba su cara dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente. Lloró, y lloró como tanto lo deseaba desde que lo había visto. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el suelo sin importarle que la gente la viera, pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba que la viesen llorar, ya nada tenía sentido, sentía como si la estuviesen matando por dentro, ¿Por qué le hizo esto delante de ella? Si quería besarse con otra mujer que no lo hiciese delante de sus ojos.

Era una estúpida por haber creído alguna vez en sus palabras, ahora lo entendía todo, su falta de atención, y las pocas veces que le demostraba su amor, en privado o en público, solo el día que le regaló el colgante fue uno de los pocos días que le había demostrado lo que sentía en su corazón. O eso es lo que ella quería creer.

—¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz desesperada de su prima hizo reaccionarla, no quería que la viese en ese estado, deseaba estar sola, llorar sus penas sin estropearle la noche a nadie, no quería darle más lastima. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo hacia algún lugar lejano, en donde nadie la molestara, en donde pudiese gritar, ahogar sus penas y sacar el dolor que tenía clavado en su corazón.

—¡Cuidado señorita! —fue lo último que escuchó al cruzar la calle y desde esos instantes vio todo negro.

Continuara…

Buenos días /tardes mis queridos y queridas lectoras, esta es mi primera historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero escribiendo ya llevo un año y tres meses pero nunca escribí aquí.

Espero que sea de su agrado la verdad estaba muy nerviosa por si no gustaba, agradezco a todos que llegasen hasta aquí.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció la historia.

Acepto criticas buenas o malas, si ven algún fallo por favor avísenme para mejorar.

Los que ya me conocen por escribir en otro sitio y los que aún no, que espero conocerlos pronto todos serán bienvenid s, a mí me gusta mucho dejar suspenso y sembrar dudas por eso muchas veces habrá cosas que pueden ser lo que no son.

Si desean me pueden agregar a mi Facebook en donde encontraran avances del cap y más imágenes. Los aceptaré con gusto.

Facebook: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô

Que pasen una excelente semana santa.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
